Danger Meter
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: From the moment his eyes connected with electrifying bright baby blue ones, he couldn't look away. He started to feel emotions that weren't his own, a pull in his chest and the wolf in him all out demanding for him to lay claim on this beautiful new girl at Mystic Falls High named Jasmine Jalcs. ..Suddenly Tyler didn't care about what the Danger Meter of Mystic Falls was any more.
1. info

I don't own vampire diaries or twilight.

Pairing: Tyler and Bella Fanfic

Okay, so HERE is the info to the story, and If you guys like It I'll do it this way. This is number 3 to the "Ideas?"

Names - I don't want to have her name Bella, She's going to be Jasmine rosalini Jalcs . Her nicknames are "Jazzy" or "JJ". Her witch friend will be Angela Weber or "Angie" from Twilight, and her werewolf friend is named Brianna and she has a soulmate in Jacob (also from Twilight). Has tan skin, dark brown eyes and black short hair. Brianna or "Bree" will have a sandy color and Jacob will keep his Russet (kinda a reddish brown)color.

About: Jasmine,Bella's character, is the first werewolf and is different than how she is in twilight. Switched how she is- looks and acts. She has werewolf and witch friends when she goes to mystic falls. When she goes, Tyler smells her scent that is stronger than her friends and feels a pull to her- and he knows she's his soulmate.

_AGES:_

**Jasmine: 17**

**Tyler:17**

**Angela: 16**

**Brianna: 17**

**Jacob:17**

In twilight, I dont know what you guys think- But I don't like Edward/Bella pairing. Edward is a murderer. He is jealous, possessive, he dictates who she can and can't spend time with. he controls her life to the point where she even picks her clothes because of what he will think of them. she looses all of her paid his sister to kidnap bullied her into marrying then refused to have sex with her and she actually had to BEG him for sex - seriously, what sort of image is that?He has all the markers of a future domestic is places all of her self worth on what a man thinks of blames herself for everything - it's annoying. You know when there are people who are so pathetic you want to shake them? Well that's Bella. Her favorite book was wuthering heights - seriously, that's not a good romantic example to life you life by either. That's the epitome of unhealthy has no will of her own, but yet in the last book we are expected to believe that it's her immense will and mental strength that save her. That's is the ultimate mary-sue.

Bella, or Jasmine in my story- has olive skin, Long dark brown hair, electrifying bright baby blue eyes that change dark blue when angry (much like the gold color that mad werewolves have), 5 foot six, and has an awesome fashion sense. She's a new and "Transformed" (*Pun fully intended) Bella Swan with a badass attitude and is better looking. Another thing that is different is that it doesn't follow the story line of twilight. She bites a select few of people (Ex: The Lockwoods) that turn into werewolves. When she changes, she is a bright silver colored wolf. She can change form whenever she wants to, unlike normal werewolves and is stronger than any vampire original (ex: Klaus, Elijah, etc.). She is outgoing and funny, even though she can be aggressive and trouble controlling her temper, much like most ingested, Jasmine can tolerate wolfsbane and silver which causes most werewolves to become severely weak and feverish.

Jasmine is truly immortal (Can't get her heart ripped out or anything) and can pass on that immortality on to a person or people. (Ex: Like Angela. Normally Witches can be burned at the stake or something but Angela, being one of her best friends has the power to live three times the amount of a normal witch or possiblly forever.

She can speak English, Russian, Italian, French, Spanish, Japanese, and German Fluently. I'll put translations- don't worry. :)

Powers: Being around a long time, She has the power to absorb powers from other magical beings, such as vampires, the witch eye thing, etc. She has

* Telekinesis.

*multiply herself.

*conjure the elements such as water, fire, earth, wind, and lightning.

*Illusions.

*Teleportation

*Succubus. (Instead of blood, since i came from a vampire, she can feed off of the energy from sex or She can switch into her wolf form)

The only one that has powers beside her is Angela, who is a very powerful witch, and mind you- is Jasmine's best friend by choice, not by being pressured like Katherine did Lucy. Her power is..well do you remember the episode when Bonnie got the power of a hundred witches? Yea, that powerful.. but without the restrictions of getting killed if you channel it. She's still shy and sweet but she has the don't-fuck-with-me-and-my friends-or-I'd-happily-kill-you type of aura. :)

Jacob is the same but more protective since all the girls, and when you think of Brianna- think of Leah Clearwater without the heartbreak. She is as fierce as Jasmine and has no problem showing it off.

*Also Tyler didn't give Mason the moon stone.

Why they go to Mystic falls: Relocation.

Ok?


	2. The Girl Named Jasmine

**Sorry for the wait. I had this for a long time and It sort of hot to rot on my computer since I didn't have internet. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**The girl named jasmine**

_Great, _Tyler thought sarcastically as Caroline made determined angry steps to where he sat at lunch, _Just when I thought today would be somewhat normal. _He looked at the clear blue sky aggravated,_ why?_

He supposed he should blame his company.. or more especially Matt, who practically made him sit with Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena. He eyed them all with indifference. Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena were having a whispered conversation but his werewolf hearing picked up 'Klaus' and 'Ghost' (NA: in this they managed to turn Stefan's humanity back on without thbe help of Lexi and before the Ghost) a few times before he mentally shrugged at them and thought _whatever. _After all, it wasn't involving him. Turning to Matt, he saw him eyeing Elena and the approaching Caroline. Tyler rolled his eyes, not entirely sure why he was even here, and it was just his luck that his eyes connected with the back of Jeremy Gilbert's head a few tables away, making him glare. Even before the whole Vicki incident, Tyler never liked him. He was a follower, a drug junkie, and to be completely honest? Fucking annoying as hell. The wimp. His presence is never tolerable but the fight - if you _can _or _want _call it that - over Vicki just gave him motive to start with him.

Vicki was a drug junkie as well, always looking for the newest and quickest fix. She also knew what she was getting into when she spread her legs for anyone that wanted a peice of 'Vicki Pie' as she always called it. He didn't honestly care about her, he still didn't as cruel as it may seem, but Tyler just loved to get a rise out of Jeremy everytime Tyler was around him. Sometimes there was a time and place to walk away, not because Tyler was scared or anything but some fights weren't even worth it... Not that he'd ever, EVER say such a thing out loud. Matt, Vicki's older brother who was on the football team with Tyler and a close friend, got under his skin sometimes too - the werewolf gene not helping at all and even before it had kicked in Tyler was known as a hothead - but the man knew when to back off. To leave him alone and not start and not start an argument in case it got worse, for anyone who knew Tyler knew he wouldn't back down from anyone, no matter who you were.

Suddenly the smell of roses, lilac and vinalla hit his senses like he were human and was hit by a trailer truck. A pull awakened the wolf in him, something that didn't just happen, then again it never did. For the wolf or the pull. How could he feel smug emotions that weren't his? What was happening? With golden eyes that could be normally found on a hawk or eagle, he searched everywhere but couldn't find anyting out of the ordinary.

"How. Dare. She?" A hiss came from behind him. He turned and saw Caroline - the drama queen out of the group - throw her bag at the empty seat next to her, veins showing sightly around her eyes. Obiviously trying to reel in the vampire side of her. Tyler just ignored her and kept looking arounf. Caroline was always full of drama and she couldn't go two second without annoying him.

"Who? What happened?" Tyler heard Elena say behind him and had a hard time not responding with 'What _doesn't _happen in Mystic Falls is more like it.'

"The new girl." Caroline answered back with snarl in frustration. There was a new kid? "Well actually there is three girls and a guy. But anyways, I just walked up to the group and introduced myself. Asked questions about where they were from and whatnot and the one girl - I think was the leader of the freak cult - her name is Jasmine Jalcs. I know weird name. Anyways she told me, rudely mind you, that I was annoying her with my 'attitude, questions for the latest gossip, and my smell'. That not only was I annoyinh her but her friends as well, then when I didn't leave right away she flat out told me, "Your annoying, go away." I mean how rude is that?"

Tyler couldn't help but laugh at the end of her rant, which got him a death glare from Caroline and Elena, "Sorry... well, we all know I'm not. But I just think it's comical that the girl knows you for less than a day and she already had enough of your attitude." He laughed along with Stefan and Mat, chuckling until Caroline and Elena glared at the other two guys, which made them abruptly stop. Tyler scoffed and Matt, who sensed the awkward moment and possible danger, made up an excuse that he had somewhere to be and left swiftly. Tyler smirked, for a human with no knowledge of the supernatural world, he was smart at sensing the danger around him.

"The 'smell'?" Stefan questioned Caroline with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, my smell was bothering her.. well all except the human, Angela Weber. She just looked terrified of me. Come to think of it - Jasmine, that girl Brianna and the guy Jacob smelled much like you Tyler. Jasmine's smell was more potent and stronger than the rest.." I listened carfully now. If they smelled like me that means that those three are-

_Good God, couldn't there be a limit to the danger that was attracted to this town!_

"C - could they be-" Elena questioned Stefan, who shrugged with saying "It's a possiblity."

"Great." Caroiline said through clenched teeth. Then continued on sarcastically, "Come to Mystic Falls, Virginia. All beings of the supernatural welcome. Lots of innocent people to prey upon and if you come we have free cookies." She ended with a frustrated huff.

Most at the table snickered around Caroline, who pouted. But Bonnie didn't find it funny, in fact she frowned.

"What if they kill somebody? It's not funny. At al-" She was cut off by the bell, making her huff.

Tyler went to class in a daze. The smell of roses, lilac, and vinalla wouldn't leave his senses and the magical pull that he was feeling was pulling at his heart. What was that about anyway?

He entered his first class, history, only to smell it more potently and the pull got stronger.

_Mine! Mine! Mate Here! Claim her! Claim her! She's here!_

Tyler jumped at the reaction his wolf was having, having never heard the animalistic screeching in his head. His mate? _Like ... SoulMate? I thought those didn't exist!_

He looked around for her and when his eyes connected with electrifying brightbaby blue ones, he couldn't look away. This was her. She had to be about 5'6 with dark olive skin that was the same shade as his. She had plump, Angelina Jolie lips that were a perfect natural shade of red, much like the color of a rose. She practically radiated mischievous, smug, protectiveness, fatigue and awe. She was also so tired. So this was why he could feel emotions that weren't his? They were hers? Was it because she was his soulmate? She had on a tight black shirt that framed her 36C chest, dark blue jeans that showed off her wide hips and long legs, and she had on black, blue, and white converse. She had dark brown curly long hair that could be mistaken for black hair if you didn't look closely at it, and it went down to the middle of her back. She looked beautiful.

_And somehow, Tyler didn't care about what the Danger Meter of Mystic Falls was anymore._

Mr. Jones, the history teacher that was a replacement since Alaric left, walked in then and Tyler was forced to sit down. Tyler had to git his teeth in anger as Mr. Jones stared at _his mate _with lust filled eyes, and he could feel her disgust through their bond. She was sitting next to him. She was also sitting next to another new girl that had small almost childlike features of her lightly acne-free complexion that wasn't too pale as it did have alittle tint of tan to it, with dark brown eyes that were framed with fashionable purple glasses. Her hair was black and was pulled back into a low ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top that had purple stars on it underneath a light zipup purple jacket, black skinny jeans, and purple, black and white converse.

_Ha, Atta' Girl, _Tyler thought in praise and cheering as to what Jasmine was feeling, thinking back to what Caroline was conplaining about when he was only listening vaguely.

_Her name is _**Jasmine Jalcs. **

_I think was _**the leader **_of the _**freak cult.**

_I was _**annoying **_her with my _**'attitude, questions for the latest gossip, and my smell.'**

_..._

_Jasmine._

_Jasmine._

_Jasmine._

_This beautiful girl's name is Jasmine Jalcs._

_...Good God, this SoulMate thing is turning me into a pussy by the second._

"Could you stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat and maybe teach your class before I make it to where you get fired?" Jasmine's bell-like voice rung out through the shocked silence and it was all the self-control Tyler had in him - which isn't even alot to begin with - to not laugh. Though he did smirk. It wasn't funny that she had to say that ~ it was funny watching her put the pervert teacher in his place.

Mr. Jones coughed awkwardly and looked down, making Jasmine raise an annoyed eyebrow at him.

"I have no patience for _stupidity. _So can you maybe, well I don't know, _carry on with your lesson like your getting paid to do?" _Beside her the girl with glasses, her friend, was giggling quietly like this always happened and she finds it hilarious. Tyler's smirk widened, _**Feisty. **_He liked Feisty.

"You should respect your elders, young lady. Unless I would have to maybe, well I don't know, _throw you out of here?_" Mr. Jones sheered at her and proceeded to carry on about the civil war like they did last lesson.

"What did that Pedophile just say?" Jasmine murmured dangerously under her breath and it made a shiver go down Tyler's back.

"Jazzy, no. Please, he's not worth it. And he may be a pedo but Jazz your not a child. Hell, your older than we both can care to admit. I know that will be hard, and at times like these you have no selfcontrol over your urges to get into a fight with him, bit please Jasmine, please don't. He's. Not. Worth. It." The girl whispered to her, begging quietly.

She looked at her, "Fine _Angie._"

The girl looked frustrated, "Don't call me that, JJ."

"Then," Jasmine smirked at her, "Don't call me _Jazzy_, Angela."

Angela nodded gratefully and quickly, "Fair enough."

So ... this was Angela.

_Well all of them except _**the human ... Angela Weber. **_She just _**looked terrified**_ of me._

Hmmm..

"Jasmine Jalcs," Mr. Jones barked at her, "if you have enough time to talk, then your _sooo _smart to be able to answer questions?" Not giving her time to answer, "Can you tell me the main reason for the Civil War?"

He was smug, thinking she didn't know the answer and that she would give an answer that was fit for a blonde, until she smirked deviously, "The sould seceded over rights. The North wanted to place most of the hands of a central government, while the South wanted most of the power to be in the hands of the individual states. Southerners argued that the industrial northern states had different issues, constituents, problems, objectives and responsiblities than the agricultural Northern States and the issues that they face. They believed a central government would not be able to understand and meet all the states appropriately and only wanted a minimal amount of federal laws, with individual states writing and enforcing the majority of the laws for their own citizens."

Silence. Everyone was looking at her with shock, everyone that is except for Angela. Tyler had to mentally ask himself if he was mated to a _nerd _... but shrugged it off. It only made her more beautiful that she was smart and not dumb. Also from what Angela said, Jasmine was around for a long time and had seen alot, it's only logical that she knew alot about history. Mr. Jones was staring at her with his mouth open, not expecting such a college level response, or Tyler could only assume that was the case.

When Mr. Jones snapped out of it, and he continued on with his lesson ~ not meeting Jasmine's eyes or calling on her again. Tyler could feel smug through their bond.

_Come to think of it - Jasmin, that girl Brianna and the guy Jacob _**smelled much like you Tyler...**

**Jasmine's smell **_was _**more potent **_and _**stronger **_than the rest._

Tyler made the decision right then and there..

_He'd find out as much as he could about Jasmine ... even if it killed him._

**...Sooo? *shifts nervously* Do you like it? Hate it? Want more? I can't honestly stress to you how sorry I am that it hasn't been up in such a long time. Hope you all will forgive me. I looked up all the facts on the web and everything. Please let me know what you think?**


End file.
